


Последняя чёрная роза

by Jane D Ankh-Veos (CTL)



Category: Fallen London | Echo Bazaar
Genre: Ambition: Heart's Desire (Fallen London), F/M, Happy Ending, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-30
Updated: 2019-09-30
Packaged: 2020-11-08 03:36:57
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20828765
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/CTL/pseuds/Jane%20D%20Ankh-Veos
Summary: Постановщица скандальной оперы вынуждена скрываться в Могильных Колониях, где встречает давнего возлюбленного.





	Последняя чёрная роза

**Author's Note:**

> По мотивам амбиции «Heart’s Desire» (с немного изменённым порядком событий) и квеста «The Once-Dashing Smuggler». К обоим уйма спойлеров.
> 
> Строки из месопотамской ритуально-любовной лирики — в переводе И. Дьяконова.

На генеральной репетиции они ужасно волновались. Было из-за чего. Специально изготовленные стеклянные инструменты то и дело ломались, реквизит терялся, а Корреспонденция выжигала певцам языки и глаза. Обычные мелкие неприятности творческого процесса. Но оно того стоило.

Билеты раскупил весь цвет высшего общества; говорили даже, что долгожданную премьеру посетит сама императрица. Но до них Эстер не было дела. Её заботило присутствие только одного человека, ради кого всё это затевалось. Тристрам Бэгли. Настоящий автор оперы, дописанной и поставленной ею. Некогда вдохновенный творец и гениальный учёный. Ныне выживший из ума король воров и бездомных оборванцев. Она знала, что если претворение в жизнь его забытого шедевра не вернёт ему память и рассудок, тогда не поможет уже ничего.

Но в тот вечер удача была на их стороне. Всё прошло на удивление гладко. Ни одного сорванного голоса, ни одного забытого куплета, ни одной порвавшейся струны. И никто не обратил внимания на странного человека в лохмотьях, прячущего за пазухой ручную летучую мышь и бормочущего под нос неразборчивую тарабарщину, но затихшего с первых же нот увертюры. Все были слишком поглощены ожиданием невиданного зрелища, чтобы заметить его среди разодетых аристократов и представителей богемы — а может, просто приняли его за одного из последних. В конце концов, добрая половина писателей и художников Вэйлгардена выглядела ненамного уж опрятнее и трезвее.

Наконец прозвучал финальный аккорд.

В зале воцарилась гробовая тишина. Подозрительно долгая. Не вытерпев, Эстер осторожно выглянула из-за кулис.

Шокированные благовоспитанные леди и джентльмены смотрели друг на друга и на императрицу. Императрица, постепенно багровея, смотрела на постановщицу. Постановщица смотрела на Тристрама. Тристрам смотрел в никуда.

Сквозь напряжённое молчание прорвались жалкие одинокие аплодисменты.

— Браво! Бр-р-раво! — воскликнул знакомый голос. Красочный, глубокий баритон на грани баса. Подобным в здешних стенах обычно пели партии королей, священников и непростительно харизматичных злодеев. Этот зал вообще слышал и видел многое. Но к сегодняшнему готов явно не был.

Менеджер Вифлеемского отеля, отбросив перчатки и трость, яростно отбивал ладони. Даже недостаток двух пальцев не мешал ему доносить звенящее эхо своего восхищения до самых сводов расписного потолка. Не останавливаясь, он поднялся с кресла. Затем вытащил цветок из петлицы, поцеловал его и бросил в сторону сцены. Не долетев — что было неизбежно, так как эксцентричный франт выкупил место в самом центре бельэтажа — бутон шмякнулся на чью-то шляпу в партере.

Сдавшись удушающим объятиям корсета и осознанию катастрофы, примадонна рухнула в обморок. Занавес начал медленно опускаться.

Кто-то тронул Эстер за плечо. Она обернулась.

— Вам пора, мисс.

— Куда? — растерянно спросила она, не понимая, явь это или сон.

— Бежать.

***

Чёрный ход. Путь под покровом темноты. Человек с закрытым лицом, молча передавший ей саквояж. Скрип мокрых досок пристани. Всё это пронеслось так быстро, что позже она пожалела, что не успела проникнуться своеобразной романтикой, достойной шпионской повести.

Корабль до Могильных Колоний оставался теперь её единственным спасением от общественного недовольства и внимания журналистов. Позорный побег? Она предпочитала называть это заслуженным отпуском.

Там, среди скучающих не-мертвецов и тихих пыльных развалин, никому не было дела до того, что будоражило Лондон. И до неё тоже. Никто её не знал. Кроме...

Пронзительные синие глаза, следящие за ней из щели в слоях ветхих бинтов. До боли знакомые. Горящие страстью, столь несвойственной здешним обитателям, уставшим от жизни и её соблазнов.

— А я уже и не надеялся увидеть тебя снова. По крайней мере, в ближайшие десятилетия. Что привело тебя в Вендербайт?

Сквозь бинты Контрабандист поцеловал её руку.

— Моя репутация, — ответила она, — которой был настоятельно рекомендован отдых в спокойном уединённом месте.

— Как в старые добрые времена? — его улыбку она давно научилась определять по голосу. — Ах, милые маленькие шалости...

— Да! — Эстер притянула его и закружила в вальсе. — Бал-маскарад! Я была в костюме моряка, помнишь? Да у них всех монокли чуть не попадали при виде дамы в клёшах.

— Как тут забыть, когда я лично целый вечер разрисовывал тебя фальшивыми татуировками? — усмехнулся Контрабандист.

Они ещё долго сидели на берегу, наслаждаясь свежим солёным ветром и воспоминаниями.

***

Коротая время, Эстер разбирала почту. У неё было не так уж много знакомых, кто рискнул бы продолжать поддерживать с ней общение. Но, к её удивлению, больше, чем она думала.

Благоухающий духами конверт от Певицы, восхищённой её творческой смелостью. Письмо от тёти, переживающей, не забыла ли она взять с собой тёплую шаль. Подбадривающие записки от неожиданно взявшихся поклонников...

А вот и открытка с видом фасада Вифлеемского отеля в благородной сепии. Эстер нетерпеливо перевернула её.

Поздравление с успешной премьерой. Вести, что мистер Бэгли закрылся на своём чердаке, ни с кем не разговаривая и желая побыть в одиночестве, но к её возвращению должен как раз прийти в себя. Подпись клинописью. Постскриптум о том, что на время её отсутствия кто-то из отельного персонала послан кормить её золотую рыбку. 

— От кого это? — поинтересовался Контрабандист. — Новый ухажёр?

— Ревнуешь? — оторвала она взгляд от текста.

— О, нет, конечно. Ну, разве что совсем немного. Я почти смирился, что рано или поздно вынужден буду уступить эту роль.

— Не в этот раз. Его сердце уже занято. Но ему известны мои худшие кошмары, а мне — его глубочайшие тайны, и нам предстоит противостояние с весьма высокими ставками... так что, пожалуй, мы друг для друга уже чуть больше, чем просто знакомые.

— _Чуть_ больше? Да этого хватит на целый захватывающий роман! В литературном смысле, я имею в виду. Но... — он взял её за руку. — В любом случае, я хочу, чтобы ты знала, что я пойму, если...

Эстер отвела глаза:

— Тебя мне не заменит никто.

— Но я не желаю лишать тебя свободы. Ты молода и прекрасна, ты достойна любви и внимания — а я изуродованный временем и сомнительными передрягами ходячий мертвец, давно отживший свой срок. И будем честны: невозможно вечно хранить верность, находясь далеко на разных берегах.

Память кольнула сердце острым шипом. Полифрем. Алмазные осколки. Время — пусть и не вечность, но достаточное, чтобы стереть Первый Город в руины и пыль — и всё же бессильное перед чувством, которое обрекло его на это. Нет, после такого не оставалось уже ничего невозможного.

Из полусотни роз, подаренных ей Контрабандистом при первой встрече, остались всего три. Чёрные, печальные. Как легендарные Розы Изгнания, растущие в Аду — но эти были настоящими, дорогими и редкими здесь цветами с Поверхности, просто потемневшими от бальзамировки. Стойкий запах мирры смешался с их собственным ароматом. Увядали они медленнее, но всё равно — неизбежно. И скоро не осталось бы ничего, что напоминало бы об их любовной истории.

— Но я не хочу, чтобы всё закончилось, — прошептала она.

— Я тоже. Я сделал бы тебе предложение, если б мог. Если бы...

— Почему нет? Я более чем согласна!

— Свадьба с могильным колонистом? Одного грандиозного скандала тебе мало? — усмехнулся он, одновременно язвительно и грустно. — Выйти замуж за Резинового и то проще! Едва ты вернёшься в Лондон, как придётся тут же возвращаться обратно. Уже навсегда, так как проходу не дадут до конца дней твоих. Впрочем, я был бы этому только рад: я желаю быть с тобой. Но Колонии безумно скучны для таких, как ты... как мы.

— Так поедем вместе! — глаза Эстер загорелись. — Нам необязательно ставить в известность всех. К чёрту пышные церемонии: отпразднуем наедине. За мешок лунного жемчуга нотариус подпишет что угодно, даже для юридически покойного. А обвенчаться можно тайно, если найти подходящего священника.

— Любой прогонит нас с порога, проклиная самыми неподобающими его сану словами.

— Будто бы впервые! — улыбнулась она. — Рискнём?

О чём его точно не требовалось долго упрашивать, так это об очередной авантюре.

***

Когда она вернулась домой, то обнаружила, что чёрная роза осталась всего одна. Съёжившись и высохнув, с других лепестки облетели. Она как раз сметала их с каминной полки, когда заметила в пыльном зеркале кого-то за своим плечом. Раньше она отшатнулась бы от неожиданности. Но с того дня, когда она чудом нашла в себе смелость заговорить с человеком из своих страшных снов, ещё не зная, что это начало их дружбы — и с той ночи, когда освободила от бинтов и увидела лицо своего возлюбленного, ещё не веря, что это конец их страсти, — вряд ли что-то могло её напугать.

Старый адрес отныне был известен всем назойливым журналистам и любопытным зевакам. К счастью, Менеджер принёс новости: ему удалось убедить чрезмерно заинтересованных представителей Министерства Благопристойности, что несправедливо оклеветанная леди вовсе не намеревалась сомнительным творчеством подорвать основы общества и морали, а совершенно не отвечала за свои действия, страдая длинным перечнем душевных расстройств. В связи с чем незамедлительно переселялась в Бедлам под его бдительную опеку. О чём он сообщил ей лично — с нескрываемым удовлетворением коллекционера, заполучившего новый экспонат.

— Но... Э-э... Спасибо? — неуверенно отреагировала та. Вифлеемский отель, пусть и печально известный, был роскошью, которую она даже не надеялась когда-либо себе позволить. Но вряд ли это взаправду способствовало очищению её репутации. Впрочем, была ли разница, если Эстер вскоре собиралась разрушить ту окончательно?

Справлять новоселье было решено вместе. Точнее, так условились они с Контрабандистом. То, что Менеджер тоже входил в их «вместе», тот решил сам. Как всегда.

— За ваше возвращение! — предложил он тост. — За несомненно заслуженный успех премьеры, за нашу будущую встречу за карточным столом, за здоровье бедняги Тристрама и за всё, ради чего стоит жить.

Обезьянка Коры Бэгли, могильный колонист и опальная богемная дива подняли бокалы. В стенах бывшего сумасшедшего дома такая компания смотрелась не так уж и странно.

— У меня осталась одна небольшая просьба... — скромно начала Эстер, мельком переглянувшись с женихом.

— Всё, что угодно, мисс. В конце концов, ради меня вы сделали немало. Ключ. Снятая клятва. Счастье того, кто мне дорог. И я готов подтвердить свою безмерную благодарность, — ответил её новый арендодатель, пробуя вино из своих тайных запасов, избежавших налогов Базара. — Скоро мы сойдёмся как непримиримые соперники, так возьмём же всё возможное от того прекрасного мгновения, пока мы ещё союзники. Чем могу быть полезен?

— Великий эн, не могли бы вы нас обвенчать?

Менеджер поперхнулся и закашлялся. Обезьяна, шустро юркнув с кресла на кресло, заботливо похлопала лапкой по спине.

— Возмутительно! Три тысячи лет не дают уйти в отставку, чтобы почтенный джентльмен мог наконец сложить с себя обязанности и спокойно заниматься любимым хобби! — проворчал он. — Думаете, я помню хоть что-то из того, что должен говорить? Придётся импровизировать...

Они встали, чтобы подойти ближе. Эстер почувствовала, как забинтованные пальцы коснулись её руки.

— Значит, так... Данной мне священной и мирской властью объявляю вас законными супругами. Во имя Инанны, благословляю вас... лев, до зари в доме нашем возляг... и так далее, и тому подобное.

— Во имя кого-кого? — переспросил Контрабандист. Новоиспечённая жена легонько сжала его ладонь, требуя не нарушать торжественность момента.

— Одна из богинь моего народа, — пояснил бывший царь-жрец, допивая бокал до дна. — Спустившаяся в подземный мир, где были отняты семь знаков её силы. Долгая история. Но послушайте старого дурака, драгоценные мои. Пускай мы, как она, теперь тоже прозябаем под землёй, лишённые всего, что нам было дорого, но любовь отобрать у нас не могут ни Хозяева Базара, ни сами боги. Так храните же её. Цените каждое мгновение. Протирайте зеркала. Не слушайте голоса из колодцев. Перешагивайте через кошек. Рыдайте и смейтесь. И, чтоб вас, будьте счастливы.


End file.
